RWBY 2
by Kirito11
Summary: This is just something i threw together in my spare time. I'm not a pro writer so if it seems pail i will get better at that. This story takes place 12 years after the Beacon Academy war. Everyone is grown up and ready to kick butt. Hope you enjoy.
1. Meeting Old Friends

Chapter I- Meeting Old Friends

The sun is shining and the wind is blowing slightly. It's a wonderful day for being out and about. Yang thinks so anyways, she likes to train more then ever now a days. Blake and Weiss spar with Yang allot. She trains more when she's happy and excited rather then mad and upset. "Come on girls you can do better then that". Yang spats out. "We can't go all out on you, you could get seriously hurt ya know". Weiss responds with a kind of cocky response. "Ya and I don't have the energy for that. Can we go grab something to eat?" Blake asks nervously. "Ya sure lets take a break. Where do you want to go?" Yang asks. "I'm up for some chicken at Chicken King. How about you Blake?" As Weiss looks over at Blake she notices she's staring at the Beacon Academy lunch room. "Blake, hello are you alright?" Weiss smirks while asking. "Huh? Oh ya I'm alright. Hey I have an idea, can we go eat in the lunch room?" Blake suggests with a smile on her face. The girls look towards Beacon Academy with a look of memory on their face, good and bad.

As the girls walk up to the Academy doors they look around. "Wow this place hasn't changed a bit!" Weiss spurts out loud. "Ya you're right. Other then a good paint job." Yang said in a joyful tone. As there about to walk in Glynda Goodwitch walks up from behind them. "Hey girls haven't seen you in awhile." The girls jump in surprise. "AAHH! Professor Goodwitch. You scared the crap out of us." Yang cried out. "Ya, jeez my heart jumped into my throat." Weiss said as she looked Professor Goodwitch in the eyes. "Oh sorry about that." Professor Goodwitch said with a happy smile on her face. "Hey Professor would you like to join us for lunch?" Yang asked with a delightful tone. "Oh I wish i could but I have somewhere I need to be. You girls go on with out me and hopefully I can join you when I'm done." Goodwitch replied in a sad tone, but her face was still cheerful. "That's alright professor, see you soon." Weiss said.

The girls walk up to the door, look at each other and open the lunch room doors. When the doors open they could hear voices, some familiar voices. Smell delicious food, food they haven't smelled for a long time. As the girls walk in they get a sort of rude welcome. A sandwich comes flying through the air and lands right onto Blakes chest. The two girls giggle, Blake snaps her head towards the girls "Not a word, none." Blakes snaps out of her angry face. Blake stomps towards the bathroom. Before the girls could even take a step forward they are greeted by a friendly face. "Wow i haven't seen you two in a long time. How have you been?" Nora Valkyrie shouts out in excitement. Yang jumps in excitement as Nora runs into Yangs arms giving her a friendly hug. As everyone is hugging and jumping The girls hear another friendly voice, a man of many words.

- Hi Tatsu -


	2. Old Memories

Chapter - II - Old Memories  
>"Hello girls. Long time no see. How have you been." The familiar voice says sounding jittery as ever. "OH! Hey Doctor Bartholomew! I haven't seen you in years!" Yang said with an ear to ear smile on her face. "Hey where is your team leader Ruby?" Nora said with a little worry in her voice as she snaps her head around from place to place trying to find her. "Oh...she um." Weiss looks at Yang. "She said she had something to take care of before she got here." Weiss said with a nervous look on her face. "Enough about her I'm sure she's fine." Yang said with a fake smile in her face. "Alright girls let's get something to eat. I bet you're starving." Doc Bartholomew spurted out trying his best to ease the tension in the air. "Ya sure lets do it." Blake said as she walks back from the bathroom. Yang and Weiss giggle, Blake jumps in front of them. "What did I say!" Blake says with an embarrassed look on her face.<p>

As the girls are walking towards the line to get food they look around, looking back 12 years ago remembering the good times they had. That food fight they had using food as weapons, Ruby dominated the entire battle. The conversations they all had talking about their old battles and friends they made. "So where is the rest of your team Nora?" Yang asked with a surprised look on her face. "Ah team JNPR. Well we still talk, they said they would be here today but i haven't seen them yet." Nora said. "Well I can't wait to see them again." Blake said. "You will notice something different about them though, but try to keep your cool alright?" Nora said in a sort of excited look. "Anything to help." Weiss said.

The girls and the doctor get their food and sit down to catch up on everything that's happened over the years. They laugh and smile talking to each other about the past, memories. "Oh crap I forgot the drinks, who wants what?" Blake added. " I'll take fruit punch." Weiss replied. "Ya me to" Yang added in. "I'll just hand them out, tell me when to stop." Blake said in a smirky tone. She ran off towards the vending machine and looked right at it. "Hello old friend." she said as she started pressing the button over and over again for what seemed like 30 seconds. Right after that the vending machine started spewing fruit punch bottle after bottle. Blake always knew the secret to getting free drinks. She was shocked it even still worked after 12 years.

- Hi Tatsu -


	3. Shock

Chapter - III - Shock

She starts to pick them up. "I've missed you my friends" Blake said with a smile. Without a second thought she hurls one across the room towards the group. It soars through the air. As it gets closer Blake yells "Begin!" and Yang jumps into the air so fast that Nora had a confused look on her face. She grabs the can an falls right back down to her seat. She smiles, "Yes! Your turn Weiss." Yang said. As soon as she says that Blake hurls another across the air. Weiss jumps just as fast into the air an grabs it. She falls to her seat with a smile. "Awesome! Nora you better be quick" Weiss says as another bottle is flying towards Nora and smacks her right in her head, and with a loud bang she falls to the floor. "Ow that really hurt." She said. The girls giggle as Yang helps her off the floor, then another bottle flies right at Yang but she catches it so fast that she gets Nora back in her seat and hands her the drink with a smile. She returns to her chair as Blake returns with her drink and one for Doctor Batholomew. "So how have you all been? Meet any new people? " the Doc said. "Well Blake and I have been traveling ever since the war. Mostly warm and beautiful places." Yang said with a big smile. "Ya it's been fun traveling. I hope to get on the road again soon." Blake said as she grabbed Yangs hand beneath the table. "That sounds like a blast. I'm happy to hear you two are having fun." The Doc said. "How about you Weiss?" Nora said with a very curious look on her face. "Well I went on a trip for a few years to train myself to become better each day, and when I came back I took over the SDC mainly because my father became ill." She said.  
>"I miss Ruby allot. No one has seen her in 10 years." Yang said in a sad tone as she looked down. "Hey cheer up. Remember she promised she would show up." Weiss said. "Ya maybe you're right. Lets go check out the rest of the city and see what's changed." Yang replied. "Ya sure I guess." Blake said with an unmotivated tone. As the girls and the Doctor get up to throw their empty bottles away and head towards the door it opens to the sight of two very familiar faces and one new face. "Wow you all look different. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Pyrrha Nikos said with a warm smile and a small head tilt to the right as she looked at everyone. "We were about to head out and paint the town, now that you two arrived we only have one more person left." Yang said. "Actually we are still missing Lie, Adam and the whole SSSN team and of course Ruby who needs to seriously hurry up." Blake said in a wishful tone. "Oh and who is the little one?" Weiss said with the most excited voice ever and half smile. "This is our daughter Juvia. She will be 10 in a few weeks. Say hi Juvia." Jaune said as everyone waited to hear her say hi. "H-h-hi" Juvia said in such a shy and quiet voice with a small wave. Everyone smiled and laughed and adored Juvia. "Awe she's sooo cute!" Yang said. Everyone looked at her with confusion on their faces. "What? You think because I'm such a beast that I can't love kids? I thought you all knew me better then that, tisk tisk tisk." She says looking at everyone with a grin on her face. "So have you guys eaten yet?" Nora asked. "Actually ya we had a ling trip with very little stops. Want to stay and eat hun?" Jaune asked Pyrrha. "Ya, I'm sure Juvia is hungry as well, aren't you sweet heart?" She asked Juvia. "Do they have hot dogs?" Juvia asked. "I'm sure they do." Pyrrha answered.<br>They turn around and walk towards the counter to stand in line to get food for the second time today. As they are about to get in line they get a slight chill. They stop and look at each other. They all turn around slowly and carefully. It seems like no one else notices it. A shake hits the ground. Yang shoves her hands forward with a cocking sound that echoed through the lunchroom. The room gets quiet, confusion and fear fill the room. "What's going on mommy?" Juvia asks looking up at Pyrrha. She sees fear on her face but not the kind of fear that normal people have, like the fear of who is going to get hurt rather than what's about to happen. Weiss reaches for her Rapier, Blake gets ready as well. "Jaune get Juvia to safety NOW!" Pyrrha barks at Jaune. He doesn't waste a second to question her. He picks Juvia up into his arms and runs to the back of the room. "Juvia honey stay here, be still and be quiet alright?" Jaune asked her. "Yes daddy, are you and mommy alright?" Juvia asked with confusion all over her face. "Just stay here alright. We will be right back I promise." He replied. He ran back to the ground grabbed his katana and got ready. A second shake hit the ground but this one stronger then the one before. Silence...BOOM! An explosion hits the front part of the room. Smoke fills the room along with screaming. A shadow appears in the midst of the smoke. It clears, a dark figure wearing a black cloak with a red lined hood. It wields a silver sword with a red aura surrounding it. The smoke completely clears and it raises its arms to the hood, lowers it. Gasps fill the air as its face is now in full view of everyone to see. A Grimm head on a human body wielding a silver sword with a red aura. It lets out a small groan followed by three words. "WHERE IS RUBY"

- Hi Tatsu -


	4. Timing Couldn't be Better

Chapter -IV- Timing Couldn't Be Better

The two teams spread out around the dark figure. "What do you want with Ruby?!" Yang shouted at the dark figure. "Ya and how do you even know her name?' Weiss asked. "Guys shouldn't we be asking the more obvious question here?" Blake asked the team. "Oh ya, who are you?" Yang asked the dark figure. Blake sighs as she nods her head. "Really? Who are you? That's what comes to mind when you see this thing? How about why does a human figure have a Grimm face? Or Why it has sword for instance." Blake asked as she glared at Yang. "Ya that. That's totally what I was going to ask next." Yang said. "Um guys how about we beat this freak six ways from Sunday so we can finish catching up." Jaune said in a confident tone. "Sorry girls I am of no use here. Without my weapon I cannot do a thing." Batholomew said in a sad tone. "It's alright doc. Take Juvia somewhere safe and we will meet you somewhere after we kick this guys ass alright? Take the back exit." Pyrrha said with a half smile on her face, as if she was sad to see her go but happy she will be safe. He runs over to Juvia and picks her up, they run out back as fast as possible. "Alright girls and Jaune, lets give it our all so we can get back to what this asshole interrupted!" Yang shouted. "Couldn't have said it better myself." Weiss said.  
>"Alright lets do this, on three, one!" Yang said. "Two!" Weiss added in. "Thr-" Blake tried to say but as she was about to fire, nothing. "Hey what happened Blake? Why did you stop?" Weiss asked in a concerned tone. Blake just stood there, motionless. Her vision blurred, she started hearing voices. Then closed her eyes, and when she opened them, there stood a familiar face, it was Ruby, but not the Ruby she is familiar with. She was young again, had her old scythe on her waist still. Her eyes widened, she ran over to her saying "Oh Ruby I'm glad you're here, we've missed you so much!" Blake said. "Who is we Blake?" The young Ruby asked. "I mean us. can't you see the-" She started to say as she turned around but what she saw was not her friends, but five strange dark figures standing where her friends were standing. "Blake can you defeat them? I'm not strong enough yet, will you protect me?" Young Ruby asked. Blake grips her handles. "Of course I will Ruby. You're my friend after all, and that's what friends do." Blake said as she turned around to face the dark figures but who are actually her friends. "Hey Blake what are you doing? Attack it already you're standing right next to it." Yang shouted. "Uh guys is it me or does Blake look like she is ready to...well attack us?" Jaune asked very confused. "Nope I see it to, but what I want to know is why she called that freak Ruby." Weiss said in an angry tone. "I don't know but get ready, here she comes!" Yang shouted.<br>"What did you do with my friends?!" Blake shouted as she darted towards them. She sliced and hacked at her friends. They dodged and weaved as she attacked them. "Guys I think this freak is controlling Blake and making you see Ruby." Pyrrha said "I'm on it!" Yang yelled as she swung her right arms towards the dark figure. A ball of light shot out of her Ember Celicas. Bam! The dark figure gets hit right in its head. It staggers and wobbles. As she swings her other arm towards the freak to try and hit it again a loud roar comes from the dark figure "AAAAHHHH!" It lifts its arms up and everyone stops. He raises his arms and everyone is lifted into the air. "I will ask one more time so listen closely in case your thick heads didn't hear me the first time. Where Is Ruby Rose?" It said with a crackly low pitched voice. "We would tell even we knew! You think we are going to roll on our friend just because you demand us to? Blake says as she struggles to get free from the mysterious force holding her in the air. "You leave me no choice." The dark figure says. It lifts its sword getting ready to swing sideways as if something is going to be released from it as it swings. He swings, a slashing sound fills the room. It stops mid swing. Click clack click clack, a walking sound covers the slashing sound. The sound of boots echo through the room. "Wow this place is a mess. Did we miss the food fight?" The familiar voice making the boot sounds said. The dark figure turns around to see a female figure standing on top the rubble wearing her knee high boots, black leggings, red cloak, with long black and red hair.

- Hi Tatsu -


	5. Not Quite Over Yet

Chapter - V - Not Quiet Over Yet

"RUBY!" Yang, Weiss and Blake yelled. Ruby smiles and dashes over to Weiss in the blink of an eye and hugs her half to death. "Weiss I missed you so much. How have you been?" Ruby asks in a hurry. "Um Ruby do you think we could catch up later, we are kind of in some trouble." Weiss said. "Oh sorry about that." Ruby said. "Lets get you up so we can-" She starts to say as the dark figure swings his sword very fast as the girls laying on the ground. SLASH! BOOM! an explosion hits where the girls were laying. Yang and Blake shout out. "NOO! RUBY! WEISS!" The smoke from the explosion clears. All they could see was a giant cut in the ground and a whole bunch of rubble on the floor. "WHAT! How can they move so fast?" The dark figure yells out. "Oh was that fast? I just started running away from your swing so it wouldn't hit Weiss." Ruby said as she's holding onto Weiss with a confident tone. "Hmm, I underestimated you Ruby Rose! I promise you it won't happen again." The strange figure said. "Are you as fast as I am?" Ruby asked "I will be as soon as I find my Dust pouch." It said "Your Dust pouch? Oh you mean this?" Ruby said as she held out a bag full of Dust. "Give that back you brat!" It demanded. "Why would I do that? I want to hurry this up so I can go eat, I'm hungry as hell!" Ruby said as she grabbed her scythe, pulled it out and twirled it around her body in a flashy way just like she used to with her old scythe. "What do you think you're doing?!" It said in a scared tone.  
>"You want to see my max speed? Only one other person has seen it. The only difference between you and the other person is...you get to die from it." Ruby said as she smirked at the dark figure. "Don't worry it's not my full power just full speed so it will be quick." She said "W-w-wait if you let me live I'll never bother you again I swear it!" The figure said "Tell me one thing, what's your name?" Ruby asked "R-Rein...Rein Bresh." It said trembling lightly in fear. "Good to know." She said. She dashes forward. In the blink of an eye she has her blade at his throat. "But now it's time for you to disappear, you're hurting my friends and I will not allow it." She said. "So this is the true speed of the Rose family. I'm glad to have been able to s- CLICK! She fired off a shot., not a regular shot like her old one, but a bright light with a silent sound but still able to be heard from across town. CLANK! Her blade stabs into the ground as his head and body fall to the ground. The body may have fallen to the ground but his aura is still floating in mid air. Ruby pulls her scythe up and folds it back and places it on her waist. She turns around and she faces the red aura with a dark feeling. It balls up and flys towards Ruby and into her mouth. She screams in pain and agony "AAAAHHHHH!" She falls to the floor. The group rushes to her aid. "RUBY!" Weiss said with a scared look on her face. "Ruby stay with me. You're going to be fine." Yang said. "We need to get her to a doctor." Blake yelled out. Ruby starts to pass out, she can see the girls shouting and yelling and knew why, but all she heard was a dark eari voice saying "This is only the beginning, Ruby Rose." and she passes out. The girls rush her to the hospital. The doc says all she needs is a good nights rest and to stay hydrated. The girls calm down a little. They never left her side, they sat there watching, waiting for her to wake up. Yang and Blake looked worried as they should be but Weiss...She seemed to take it harder then the rest. "You better come back from this you hear me?! You better not leave me! We just got you back and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you go again." Weiss said in tears now holding Ruby's hand, she leans in and kisses her on the forehead squeezing her hand very passionately. "I'm not going anywhere until you're all better." She said as she lays next to her and falls asleep still holding her hand.<br>18 hours go by and Ruby wakes up from her long needed rest. She looks around and what she saw was something she hasn't seen in a long time. The girls all together in one room. Yang asleep on the sofa on the right side of her bed, Blake passed out on the chair on the left side of her bed and Weiss...right next to her, holding her hand, she looks tired and scared. Ruby rolls on her side facing Weiss with a big smile on her face. Weiss opens her eyes just a little to be able to see that Ruby is awake and fine. "You never left my side..." Ruby said "Of course not silly, I told you I'll never let you go again. You're my everything, if something happened to you I would never forgive myself." Weiss said as her eyes got watery. "Don't cry Weiss, I'm fine now and I'm all yours again." Ruby said as she wiped away her tears with a smile. Ruby grabs Weiss and pulls her closer very passionately. "I lo-" Ruby tries to get the last few words out as Yang and Blake wake up from their deep sleep. "RUBY!" The two girls say as they jump up and pile on top of Ruby and Weiss. "Are you feeling better now?" Yang said "Ya I'm fine now thanks to you guys." Ruby said with a big smile on her face. "Well as soon as you get out of here lets go get something to eat. You've been out for more then 18 hours I'm sure you're hungry." Blake said. They all laugh and smile and start to talk about how Ruby kicked that Rein guys ass. As they are talking and laughing Weiss whispers into Ruby's ear. "Me to...me to."

- Hi Tatsu -


	6. Surprise!

Chapter - VI - Surprise!

Five days have past since Ruby left the hospital. The girls are staying at Weiss's house, and since Weiss owns the SDC she has a big enough house to hold team RWBY, team JNPR, and team SSSN all comfortably, and of course Pyrrha and Jaunes daughter Juvia. Yang and Blake are in Yangs room doing their thing because Blake sleeps over with Yang just about every night. They think it's a secret but everyone knows. Weiss is making her monthly trip to SDC to make sure everything is going well. Jaune practicing out back trying to get stronger as always. Pyrrha is out getting groceries for the group with her daughter Juvia. Ruby is standing out by the lake staring out in the middle of the water. She keeps wondering why this Rein person was looking for her, why did he have a Grimm mask, and why did his aura go into Ruby, and what is really bugging her is that voice she heard right before she passed out. What did the voice mean by "This is just the beginning?" and who was it?  
>"Hey guys im back." Weiss yelled out. "Hey Weiss how was your trip to SDC?" Nora asked. "Same old same old I guess, hey do you know where Ruby is?" Weiss asked. "I think I saw her out by the lake." Nora replied. "Thanks, I'll be back later so don't wait up." Weiss said as she left out the back door headed to the lake. Weiss stumbles into Jaune on the way there, she looked like she didn't notice. Umph! "Oh sorry about that Weiss, I guess my head isn't quit there today." Jaune said. "I guess that makes two of us...sorry but I have to go." Weiss said and she ran off towards the lake. Jaune walks through the door. "Is Weiss ok?" Jaune asked. "I hope so, she hasn't been herself since Ruby got back. I can't help but wonder what would happen if she left again." Yang said walking out of her room in nothing but a t-shirt and black short shorts. "Hey I didn't know you had shorts like Blakes." Nora said with a grin. Yang looks down and blushes. "Oh ya these old things, I forgot I had these he-he." She said trying her best to lie. They all stare at Yang trying their best to make it look like they believe her.<br>As Weiss is running towers the lake she start huffing and puffing. Not the sounds of her being out of breath but the sounds of her sadness taking over. As she is running the only thing going through her head is if she is still here. Did she leave her again? Is she alright? She runs faster and faster until she feels like she is running on air. She stops, a gust of light wind comes up. Staring at Ruby, laying down on her back with her with her hands behind her back. "She's all alone?" She said. She walks up to her and kneels down in front of her head. "Oh hey Weiss, how are you?" Ruby said with a cute smile. Weiss just stares into her eyes. "Weiss what's wrong? You look sad." Ruby said with a sad look now. Weiss's eyes start to tear up still looking into Ruby's eyes. Her tears land on Ruby's face. "Awe Weiss what is wrong? Don't cry I'm right here don't be sad." Ruby said as she turns around and faces Weiss. She takes Weiss's hands and holds them firmly. "Don't go *sniffle*, you promised you wouldn't go. I can't lose you *sniffle*" Weiss said crying and looking at Ruby. "Why are you crying? I'm right here and I'm never leaving again. I am fine, great now that you're here with me." Ruby said as she hugs Weiss passionately to show her she is comfortable with this. "Let me show you something, something I only trust you to know about. At least until I'm ready to show everyone else." Ruby said as she gets up and helps Weiss onto her feet. "Um alright, where are we going?" Weiss asked. "It's a surprise, come on." Ruby said as she started running to the Beacon Academy dorms.  
>A few minutes pass by and the girls arrive at the dorms. Weiss looks around and seems to remember this place, it's where team RWBY stayed during their years at the academy. "Wait are we going to meet someone?" Weiss asked with a confusing look on her face. "Just wait and see Weiss." Ruby said with a big smile on her face. They walk all the way up to their old room and up to the door. Ruby reaches for the door knob but suddenly stops. "Weiss before I open this door I need to know something. That no matter what you see in here you won't be mad or judge or yell or anything? Oh and you have to promise not to say anything to anyone, at least until I decide to tell everyone else." Ruby asked with a worried look on her face. "I promise you Ruby Rose I will not judge, yell, hate you, ignore you, or tell anyone without your permission!" Weiss said with a comforting tone. "Thank you Weiss, this means allot." Ruby said with a huge smile on her face. Weiss looked at Ruby and suddenly had a warm feeling. Was it from being with Ruby in this particular place? Was it how she made Ruby get the biggest smile she had ever seen before? "Alright here we go." Ruby said as she reached for the door knob again. She grabs the handle and turns it, the door flies open before she could even push it open. "RUBY! You're back! I missed you!" A strange voice coming from inside the room. "Weiss this is Taiyang, my son."<p>

- Hi Tatsu -


	7. Memory Lane

Chapter - VII - Memory Lane

"W-What did you...just say?" Weiss said with a confusing look on her face. "He's my son, well not my biological son. It's a long story would you like to come in and we can talk about it?" Ruby said looking at Weiss waiting impatiently for her response. "OF COURSE I WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS! Cough..I mean yes of course please. I would love to hear the story." Weiss said with and embarrassed look on her face. "Ha-ha alright lets get something to drink. Come on in I hope you still remember the place." Ruby said taking Weiss's hand leading her inside. Weiss looks around, everything is just the way they left it. Minus the things Taiyang has brought, but it brings back memories. The bunk beds they made themselves to fit all four of them in this room. It brought that one of a kind feeling, it always did fit the four girls no matter how different they were from each other. Weiss sits on the bottom bunk as Ruby hands her an orange soda as she sits down across from her on the other bed while Taiyang is reading a book called The Gift upside down on the bed above Ruby. "So start from the beginning alright?" Weiss said with a sturn tone looking into Ruby's eyes.  
>"Alright were to begin I guess, It all started about four years after the war ended. I wasn't really worried about where I was headed or how I got there. My friends had left on their own paths and my family died during the war. I didn't really worry about training, I was already strong enough, or so i thought. I started going deep into Grimm territory since we already took out almost all of them during the war so getting in wasn't hard, it was what i found. The further I went the heavier I started to feel, I started breathing heavier, walking slower, having flashbacks to bad memories. It was almost like something there knew who I was and didn't want me there at all. I felt afraid as I got closer to the end. I stopped and turned around and starting running. I knew something was in there that I wasn't ready to face. It could have been my past, bad dreams, or maybe my fears. I finally got out of there and I knew because my breathing returned back to normal and I didn't feel heavy anymore. So I kept going and found a small town. It wasn't much, just a few shops here and there but allot of houses. I thought to myself that maybe I shouldn't waste time here but then remembered what Yang said to me one day. "Every town has something you need, even if you think it's a waste of time" to this day I'm glad I listened to her otherwise I would be dead right now." Weiss catches Ruby looking up at Tai as if the "Something" she needed was him. Weiss started asking herself quite a few questions. Where these two meant to find each other? Does he mean allot to her? Is he to thank for keeping Ruby alive? She almost lost it with all the questions but what Ruby said next cleared her mind in a single second.<br>"Back then Tai was all I had to keep me going and when we met I had nothing, no one. The more we were together the more I realized that I wasn't alone only because about six months after we met he said "You were never alone, you always had someone thinking about you no matter where you were. Now I have someone thinking about me and that's you mommy" and he hugged me so tight he fell asleep right in my arms." As time went by Ruby went into full detail of her 12 year period. How she spent the rest of the time training harder and harder because not only did she have friends to protect now but a son as well. She trained day and night to the point of breaking her old weapon by just unfolding to clean it. Tai kept her going and so did her friends. She wanted to become so strong that she didn't need her friends to protect her anymore and that's exactly what she did. Weiss finally got the whole story about Tai but she had one more question that was still bugging her. "Ruby there is still something missing. You told me how you and Tai met...but not why Rein was looking for you." Weiss said staring endlessly into Ruby's eyes. "Remember that dark feeling I told you about? How I could barely walk or breath? That feeling was Rein's brother. I never got a chance to ask his name because at the time Tai's life was in danger of him. He took Tai from me and told me to hand myself over for his life. I agreed to the turns but did not intend on turning myself. I was going to save Tai and we were both going to walk out alive. Only as I was about to go pummel this guys face in I almost forgot I didn't have a weapon anymore. I nearly went crazy just thinking about it. I didn't have the items to create a new one. Then I thought what if there is a weapon shop here. I dashed around town searching high and low but after an hour I had no luck until this old lady came up to me asking if I was lost, I said no I'm searching for a shop. She could already tell what I was talking about because she pointed to an alley door that had a skull and scythe emblem and five numbers below showin on the front. I walked to it but when I reached for the door the old lady came up and said to be sure I had a good reason for going into this store." Ruby explained that this shop was of the dark nature and used for evil doers who bring nothing but terror and chaos to the world. She wasn't going to let that stop her.  
>She opened the door and walked in. She looked around but found nothing like her old one. The old man grunted and was about to yell at Ruby but when he got a good look at the young 19 year old girl wearing her black leggings with red and black boots, her black hair with red highlights, her white and black top with her black cloak he said follow me. "Is there anything specific you're looking for?" The old man asked Ruby but with that tone that made you think he asked a pointless question. "Um I am but it doesn't look like you have what I need." Ruby said in disappointment. "You're new here so I'll let you have some useful info, we always have everything. "The old man leads Ruby into the basement and what she saw she couldn't believe. It was Weiss's Rapier! Yangs Ember Celica's! Blakes Gambol Shroud! "How did you get these? These belong to my friends." Ruby said looking at the old man waiting for an answer. "You know of someone with these weapons?" The old man asks in shock. "Well that doesn't really matter anymore, if they are your friends then they are in the right hands." He said with a warm smile. Ruby shows a half smile and then looks up to an old dusty wooden box. It wasn't much to look at but when she looked closer she almost had a panic attack. It was her rose symbol, the same one she wore during the Academy. "That's right this is your new weapon, well new to you anyways." He said handing it to her telling her to open it. She blows on it to clean the dust off a little and then lifts the top off. What she saw she couldn't believe. It was another Crescent Rose! Only it looked different, it had no place to put a magazine like her old one did, and it opened a little smoother and faster. She picked it up and took a closer look. "It still shoots just like your old one it just doesn't use bullets anymore, it uses your aura." The old man said looking at Ruby with a confident look on his face.<br>Ruby wants to try it out really bad but she needs to save Tai. She thanks the old man over and over for the new weapon. Though she still didn't exactly know how to use it quite yet, but she was about to learn fast. Ruby runs out the door with her new weapon clipped to her waist. As she was leaving the old man was looking out his window he said to himself "Grandchildren grow up so fast. Ruby Rose you really have turned out to be a wonderful grandchild."

- Hi Tatsu -


End file.
